


JukeBox Poetry

by MissJukeBox8



Category: Original Work, SCP Foundation
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJukeBox8/pseuds/MissJukeBox8
Summary: A series of poems that I wrote for a game that me and my friends made on Tumblr years ago, presented in their original format for archival purposes.





	1. Meteorite

It happened a long time ago

I should have seen the signs

But I tried to ignore them

And pretend that it was fine

The meteorite will safely pass

And never hit my town

That’s what I said right up until

It all came crashing down

My neighbors never blamed me

That’s what they would always say

But I couldn’t help but feel as if

I made it come our way

That town is gone, the people left

And now I’m somewhere new

Where I’ll try to stop my meteors

From ever crashing through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, that was my first poem that I ever published. Some friends of mine have been doing this game where each day they all write a poem based on a single word that was decided on, and I’ve never done it until now, but today’s word… I don’t know, something just clicked and I felt like I needed to write about it. I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Pixie

I’ve been searching for a pixie to help me on my quest **  
**

I was told that when I find one this would be much easier

It would heal all my wounds

It would show me the way

If I just looked and listened

When it told me “hey”

Yet still on my quest I continue

With no pixie to guide me

And despite all the challenges faced

I’m still here, fighting on

I still hope to find a pixie

But the longer I go without one

The stronger I will become

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been finished with this for a couple days, I just kept forgetting to post it. -_-’
> 
> I bet you can’t guess what game has been on my mind for the past week just from reading this poem! I tried something different with this than the last one, I’m pretty new to this and I haven’t quite decided what I want my voice to be in these poems, you know?


	3. Puppet

I feel like a puppet on a string

Like I can’t control a single thing

I want to be free of the puppeteer

And yet I’m glad they are still here

Because when their strings don’t hold me down

I find myself limp on the ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, these poems keep turning out way more angsty than I was expecting… I’ll try to think of something happier tomorrow!
> 
> But yeah, I hope this one turned out okay, I wanted to add in another stanza between the first and second one but I couldn’t think of anything and I think the message still comes across clear enough.


	4. Granted

When I found the genie’s bottle

She asked me what I wished for

She told me all my wishes were granted

I went through my day as I always do

Expecting things to get better

But throughout it all I noticed something was wrong

I went to the genie and asked her what happened

She told me that all that I wished for came true

Yet still I felt no different

The pain and heartache was still there as it always was

Her magic gave me everything I asked for

Though how I felt inside was something only I could fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while, but I finally decided to write a poem this time. Sorry it took so long, I’ve just been super busy with school and haven’t had the time. I hope this one was good though!


	5. Balloon

I like balloons **  
**

Big balloons, small balloons

Round balloons, long balloons

Blue balloons, pink balloons

All balloons are different

Some balloons are made so they can fly super high on their own

But some balloons can’t

Some balloons, when left alone

Just fall, lifeless, on the ground

Some people don’t like these balloons

But those balloons aren’t worse than other balloons

Those balloons can still fly

You just have to give them some help, a little push, and you will see

They can be just as fun as any other balloon


	6. Suspense

This poem has been a long time coming **  
**

You might have been looking forward to it

What will I say?

What does it mean?

Will it be happy?

Will it be tragic?

This whole time reading, you must have been thinking

What is the point?

What is the message he is trying to convey?

When does it all come together?

But then you find there is no meaning

No resolution

So if you keep trying to find one

You will be left forever in suspense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAH, YOU THOUGHT THE POEM I DID A COUPLE DAYS AGO WAS META, @mars-the-4th-planet?! YOU HAVE VASTLY UNDERESTIMATED HOW META I AM WILLING TO GO!


	7. Adventure

Life is an adventure **  
**

It sounds cliche, but that’s because it’s true

There are many battles we all have to fight

Some of them are easy to win

Some of them are much more difficult, but we come out the other end stronger

But when battles get too tough to face alone

There is something that can always make it easier

When more people join your party

When you fight alone, battles can seem impossible to win

But facing it together, with the friends you made on your journey

Suddenly things feel a lot less tiresome

I thank my party for helping me through the toughest times

And I hope that I can help you as much as you’ve helped me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem goes out to @theworangetraveler, happy birthday dude, and thanks for letting me join your party! :)


	8. Redacted

# SCP-0121-D: Winne the Pooh

 **Item #:** SCP-3121-D

 **Object Class:** Safe

 **Special Containment Procedures:** All discovered instances of SCP-0121-D are to be kept in a high security vault in Site 18 at all times. A team dedicated to locating and containing instances of SCP-3121-D will be lead by Dr. Salvato, and missions are to be carried out on a bimonthly basis.

 **Description:** SCP-0121-D appears to be a crude drawing of popular children’s character Winnie the Pooh. The drawing differs from Winnie the Pooh in that it features large bright red eyes, distinct black lines indicating fur, and pronounced red lips and bared teeth that are very off center from its face.

This drawing manifests randomly in many forms, the most popular being posters, t-shirts, and internet memes. All people who have witnessed SCP-0121-D have shown signs of an almost instantaneous sense of dread and anxiety, along with consistent nightmares and, strangest of all, an uncontrollable urge to disregard all other responsibilities to binge-watch Winnie the Pooh movies. Several subjects have also been known to be completely convinced that the character’s name is spelled “Winne the Pooh”.

The first known instance of SCP-0121-D was a t-shirt found in a shop located in China by the name of [REDACTED], which was known for selling bootleg rip-offs of popular brands. It was first brought to the foundation’s attention by a tourist who would only refer to herself as M███. Upon finding 0CP-0121-D, the girl was immediately filled with fear and thought it would be a perfect thing to post on the popular cursed image sharing site, [REDACTED]. Her post got reblogged onto hundreds of blogs before Foundation agents forced her to delete it. Luckily the effects are not as strong from secondary pictures of the image, so those who only saw the image on [REDACTED] were not harmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for something completely different! XD
> 
> The word of the day was “redacted”, so @mars-the-4th-planet had the great idea for us to trade creepy images and try to make an SCP out of it! This was a ton of fun, thank you so much for coming up with this idea XD
> 
> Because if manga is literature, THEN CREEPYPASTA SHOULD COUNT AS LITERATURE TOO!


	9. Dolphin

Dolphins love the ocean

Though as much as they cannot live without it

Staying there for too long will drown them

They still need to come up for air once in a while

Yet they still can’t live on land forever

They need to have balance for them to be truly happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this was kind of a hard word to come up with something for, but I think I did okay!


	10. Pudding

Long ago, a chef made me some pudding **  
**

I wasn’t sure what to think of it before I tried it

I had never had pudding made like that before

Then I tasted some

It was the most delicious thing I had ever tasted

So perfectly sweet

I couldn’t get enough of it

Each day I came back to the chef’s home for more

One day, when I had finished his pudding, the chef told me something

He told me the next time he saw me, he would have for me the greatest pudding he ever made

The next day I came back, but the chef was gone

And I had nothing but the memories of his pudding with me

Every day I would come back, hoping maybe he had returned

Eventually I gave up hope

He’s never coming back

I’m getting the last of his pudding

But then I started exploring

I found that many people made pudding just like him

Not exactly the same, but still just as tasty

But still I yearned to taste his pudding

After years and years, I had almost forgotten of his pudding

But the desire for that pudding had led me to find some of the best puddings you will ever taste

That was why it surprised me so much

The day the chef returned

He apologized for leaving so soon

And begrudgingly told me that the pudding was not ready

He told me to be patient

And when it was ready

It would be worth the wait

Each day I find myself dreaming of what that pudding will be like

Knowing that it is soon within my grasp

And when the day comes that it is ready, you will hear me saying

We deserve a break to eat pudding with a spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this poem is about something incredibly specific, I don’t know how many of you will know what it is I’m exactly talking about… If you do know about the thing I’m talking about, then the last line is a dead giveaway, but for the rest of you I’m interested to see how you’ll interpret this poem!


	11. Espionage

In this crowd **  
**

I am a spy

Doing my best to blend in

Hoping nobody realizes I am not one of them

On some days it’s easy

To keep a low profile

But other days I reveal too much

My cover is blown

And I feel like running away

But some days, someone notices I’m a spy

But they don’t hate me, instead they join me

Because they are a spy too

On the same mission of espionage as me

Sometimes it feels nice, to blend into the crowd

But it feels better when you realize

Not everyone is on the opposite side of a war

There are others fighting the same battle as you


	12. Smile

I try to always keep a smile on my face

But that is easier said than done

Some days the world seems determined

To do all it can to wipe my smile away

It gives me tons of tedious tasks

And a brain not built to bear it all

It takes away the time I need

To do what I feel makes life worth living

Then I try and take a break

To recharge from being unplugged

Hoping I will smile once more

But then the time starts flying by

The clock is ticking

Still, I keep clicking

I had work to do but it’s too late now

What once made me smile has caused me to frown

But then when the air is cold and the skies are grey

I look at you and see your face

Despite it all, you keep on smiling

Maybe I was the one that made you smile

And knowing that you are happy

That makes me smile too

And I know that if we just keep moving forward

We will find a day where we smile more than we frown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has been kinda stressful for many reasons, I felt as if I needed to write about it


	13. Dizzy

Round and round and round I go

When will I stop? I don’t know

For all my life I’ve spun around

These cycles keep me safe and sound

While i was spinning i saw you

You asked me to try out something new

For once I finally stood still

And started feeling slightly ill

Until I stopped spinning I couldn’t see

How dizzy it was making me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost count on which poem I’m on 😅


	14. Constellation

When the ancient people looked up at the night sky, they saw more than stars

In those small glowing dots in the blackness

They found the world’s biggest painting

They saw great warriors

Frightening beasts

Tales of grand adventure and stylish belts

But when I look at these constellations

All I can see are stars

But perhaps you see something different

And in the end, neither of us are wrong

And we can still appreciate their beauty


	15. Epic

There’s a plan in my head

A dream that I’ve had

To create the most epic of tsles

But when I sit down to make it

I can’t seem to take it

And I can’t help but feel like I’ve failed

In my mind there’s effects that make the impossible real

And acting that portrays just what I want you to feel

Characters that are fun yet still are complex and deep

And jokes so funny they make you laugh until you weep

But I’ve hit a small problem it seems

The picture in my brain is not the one on the screen

The writing is cringey, the shots are all wrong

I’m off pitch and off key in every word of the song

Now I feel like I just want to quit

But then I let you take a look at it

And all that I said that I hate

Are the very same things that you think are so great

So what if it’s not perfect as I want it to be

You seem to like it

And in the end

Thats’s all that matters to me


	16. Mail

Every day I wait patiently **  
**

For my mail to arrive

I have a lot of friends that have written me letters

It makes me happy to read every word

To you, perhaps, they don’t feel real

No more than words on a page

But that’s not what I see

Behind every word on every page

I see them

A person

Transcribing their heart and soul for me to read

Sometimes they are smiling

Sometimes they are not

Sometimes they want to talk more

Sometimes they don’t

I don’t always write back right away

I don’t always know just what to say

But whenever I do, I hope more than anything

My words can make you smile


	17. Lesson

I have a big problem I feel need addressin’

It’s all these shows and games over which I’m obsessin’

It’s all fun and games until matters more pressin’

Get simply ignored, while this pain I’m expressin’

Is bottled up deep in a place I’m repressin’

All night and day I am constantly stressin’

The way nothing changes is really depressin’

I really don’t know who I think I’m impressin’

I could say more, but right now I fear I’m digressin’

But day after day I am slowly progressin’

To the day when I finally learn my lesson


	18. Fireplace

The world around me is cold  
So I come to my fireplace  
It feels nice and warm on my skin

But if I get too close for too long  
I’ll be left burnt and hurting  
I can’t stay by my fireplace forever

The winter has been long and hard  
I’ve been snowed in all this time  
All that I have left is my fireplace

For now, this fireplace keeps me warm  
But if the snow doesn’t clear up soon  
I fear that I’ll be burnt again


	19. Quasar

You think you see a little star

But it’s really a quasar

Giant black hole in the sky

Get sucked in, you’ll probably die

Twinkle twinkle huge quasar

Please just stay right where you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I… still really don’t know what a quasar is…
> 
> I tried XD


	20. Obligation

I have a task that I had an obligation complete **  
**

A task I volunteered for

And yet I’ve done nothing

Sometimes I had no time

Sometimes I had no inspiration

Sometimes I had no drive

Whatever the reason

I could not do it

Everyone I know is so talented

I see them every day, joking around

Congratulating each other on a job well done

A job I said I wanted to do

But I have barely even started

These thoughts have been destroying me

Worthless

Lazy

What will they think of me

What am I good for

when I cannot even do this simple task

And then, someone heard my lament

The one who inspired me to start in the first place

He told me there’s no reason to feel down

Nobody hated me for this

This wasn’t a job

This wasn’t my obligation

This was merely for fun

It was then I was reminded

Why I started doing this in the first place

And I smiled

So from now on

I’m not doing this out of obligation

I’ll do it because it makes me happy


	21. Current

Time keeps on flowing like a current

Only ever going one way

No matter how much you want to go back

You cannot return to what is behind you

You have to move forward

Never in the past

Always current


	22. Silence

You said you would always be there

And for the longest time you were

Filling my ears with kind words

And my mind with happy thoughts

But now you’re gone

Was it something I said or did

Or is it outside of your control

I do not know

But the silence is deafening


	23. Identity

If you’ve met me **  
**

Or I wrote a post that you read

There’s a version of me

Living inside your head

While some see a heart

So innocent and kind

To others, something worse

Might be what they find

Some call me weird

Some call me artistic

Some call me cringey

Some call me autistic

Some call me JukeBox

Some call me Penny

Over the years

I have found there are many

More perceptions of me

Than one would expect

But that begs the question

Which one is correct?

Maybe it’s some of them

Or only one of them

For all that I know

It could just be none of them

Because in the end

There is only one me

Who is struggling to find

They’re true identity


	24. The Holiday Special

There once was a girl who spent all her days **  
**

Scrolling through sites in a half-asleep daze

Her family asked her what gifts they should they buy

And for once in her life, she had no reply

Sure, she wanted some games

And dolls made from plush

But to when she would get these

She was in no real rush

For this year someone showed her that in the end

All she had ever really wanted more than all was a firend

And at a time when she thought nothing could end her strife

Was when a traveler invited her into his life

And through this one person she met many more

Great friends she had grown to love and care for

They had been through a lot, many ups and downs

But she couldn’t be happier that she had them around

Yes, the best gift of all she had gotten that year

Was the friends she had made that filled her days with cheer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This poem is dedicated to all of my great friends who have made my days feel so bright these past few months! ^_^
> 
> Happy holidays, everyone! I hope we all have a great 2019! 😊


	25. River

Here I go **  
**

Drifting down the river

Most people would be scared

Drifting aimlessly down a river to who knows here

But I know exactly where this river leads

It is right to where I want to go

So I know I’m never going to-

Wait what was that?

Umm…

I didn’t know there was a fork in the stream

Which path leads me to my destination?

I don’t know

But not to worry

I have a lot of time until I get to tha-

OH GOD IT’S RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME

I THOUGHT I HAD MORE TIME THAN THAT

Well it’s too late now

I need to make a decision

But which will be the right one

And which one will be a horrible mistake?

I guess I won’t know

Until I try one


	26. Glow

I try to keep some light with me always 

But some days it’s harder than others

When everything keeps trying to drain my batteries

And the bulb finally burns out

But when the darkness is too much for me to handle

I see you there

Despite everything, you’re shining bright

A warm glow in the darkness

Even when you aren’t there

Some of your light stays with me

I know that with your light to guide me

I’ll be safe from whatever lies ahead


End file.
